Three To Tango
by seriousish
Summary: Peggy decides that before Steve takes her dancing, he might need some lessons. SteveXPeggyXGail.


_A/N: Gail Richards is the character played by Natalie Dormer who attempts to seduce Steve Rogers... presented here meeting with more success._

Steve really just wanted some sleep. It'd been a long day and he didn't even get to punch any Nazis. So he went into his room and there was that blonde, the one that introduced her tongue to his tonsils, what was her name, Lorraine? No, that wasn't it, Gail. Gail Richards. And she was in his bed. And unless those sheets were covering a very skimpy nightgown, she was in the altogether.

Maybe it was the serum, but suddenly Steve could've run fifty miles to the English Channel and swam it. Or some other strenuous activity.

"Cheese and crackers, Gail, you don't take no for an answer."

She just smiled at him and shifted a little, so the sheet fell away. Just a little. "You never said no."

"Look, I just—you're great, and it's great that you're serving your country, but there's this girl—"

"Of course there is." She sat up and was girly enough to keep the sheet mostly wrapped around her. Why did that heat him up so much? "So are you ready to hear my idea? I'll be your girl back home, come all the way here just so you don't get lonesome."

"I don't have a girl back home, it's not like that—" Behind him, someone wolf-whistled. Steve looked over his shoulder to see Bucky passing by. Yeah, he got a gander. Steve made a point of closing the door and locking it.

Only now he was locked in with Gail. And when she stood up, she left the sheet on the bed.

She was slight, slender, there wasn't an ounce of wasted flesh on her. But there was something delicate and beautiful about that—she was pale and lovely and Steve could crush her if he flexed the wrong muscle. He'd have to be gentle with her, painstakingly gentle, but her pale breasts and achingly dainty body dared him to do it.

What was he thinking!? They weren't even going steady, and she wasn't even Peggy, and—well, she was a good kisser, at that.

Gail pulled her head away, but her body stayed pressed against Steve's, dwarfed by his physique. When she swished her hips, she brushed against him, and that little contact made his uniform feel way too tight to stay in. "Sure I'm your girl," Gail said sweetly, smiling up at him. Her light Jersey accent was sweet as marmalade. "Every GI Joe needs a sweetheart back home. Remember, Stevie? How we used to dance the night away through every last song on the jukebox, and hold hands every step of the way on the walk home? Didn't we lay down for hours in the park, even after we'd finished our picnic, just sharing the sun on our skin? Haven't you written me letters, telling me all the things you're going through, everything you want to do when you come home to me? I read 'em. You want an ice-cold Coca-Cola and a warm apple pie and me, naked as a jaybird, kissin' all your bruises to make 'em better. It's a dream, Stevie, sure, but ain't it a good dream?"

Steve swallowed hard. Cripes, he'd regret this in the morning. "There's someone else," he told her firmly. "And maybe she isn't my girl, but I owe her something, and I wouldn't step out on her anymore than I'd step out on you if we were together. It's just the guy I am. But you look real nice. You should be in pictures." He made for the door, turned the knob. Oh, right, he'd locked it. He was just fiddling with the lock when he heard a slow clapping. Coming from the closet.

Steve gnashed his teeth and Gail looked abashed, covering herself with her hands. When Scott stomped to the closet, she turned to offer less of her profile. He threw the door open and there was Peggy, looking like he'd run another course back at base camp. Her arms were crossed with the same incisive pride.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded, not even caring that there were ladies (two!) present.

"Just a little point of curiosity. Gail wanted to know if she could seduce you."

"And you wanted to see if I'd cheat on you." Steve pointed at her like his hand was a gun. "I don't appreciate jumping through hoops, Peg! I've got enough on my plate without you playing games with me!"

"Oh, relax, Steve." When he turned, she grabbed him by his tie. Maybe it was judo, or the element of surprise, but she managed to drag two hundred pounds of muscle into the closet with her and shut it all down with a kiss. "You haven't heard all I've to say."

When Peggy pushed on him, Steve just backed up until she had him sitting down on the bed. Gail turned so neither of them could see her bottom.

"I knew you wouldn't take up Gail's offer, as enticing as it is," Peggy said, standing over Steve with her hands on his shoulders. She turned to Gail. "Good work on that, Richards."

Gail nodded stiffly. Her hands were getting a bit tired, trying to cover an entire body.

"She insisted on flirting with Captain America, which I won't blame her for, whereas I suggested something more plain-spoken."

"And what would that be?" Steve asked. When he heard his voice, he suddenly felt a lot more like a four-foot-tall weakling than he had in a while.

"Both of us, Steve."

"Both of—you, the two of you—" Steve blinked. "You're going to slap me when I tell you what I think you mean by that."

"Doubt that." Peggy gestured to Gail and, nervously giggling, the girl dropped her hands and rushed over to them. Even naked, she looked as wholesome as a vanilla milkshake. Gail sat down beside Steve and took his arm, squeezing it to her chest. Steve's elbow had never been so sensitive. "Steven, no offense, but I take it you haven't had many dance partners."

"Uh… not since Suzy Deakins in twelfth grade."

"Right. And I am extremely flattered by your feelings for me and I'm quite sure, and touched, that you want our first time to be special, but… how to put this delicately…"

"It won't be so special if you have no goddamn idea what you're doing," Gail piped up.

"Thank you, Gail," Peggy said so Britishly that it was impossible to tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

"So you want Gail to give me… dance lessons?" Steve asked dubiously. "That doesn't sound very fair to her…"

"Oh, I don't mind one bit!" Gail said cheerily. "Any woman would kill to be Captain America's good-time gal… I only had to yank on the Brit's hair a bit!"

Steve looked at Peggy, who smiled easily. "We had a spirited discussion as to your… dance card… before we settled on the present arrangement."

"But won't you feel betrayed, knowing there's been someone else?"

Peggy pulled up a chair. "Knowing, maybe. Watching—that's quite a bit of fun, actually." 

* * *

Really, there was only so many objections a man could come up with to two beautiful women having their way with him. Steve shut up about moral ramifications as soon as they started undressing him, Gail smiling to herself as she pulled down his pants, Peggy with a perpetually arched eyebrow as she unbuttoned his jacket. He couldn't help himself when she jerked it open to his shirt and ran her hands admiringly over his pecs. He smacked his lips against hers as Gail pulled at his feet, trying to get him to step out of his puddled trousers. They only stopped when Gail pulled his shirt over his head. Peggy backed away, biting her lip. "Well. Won't need to tutor you any on that."

Steve didn't know what to do with his hands when Peggy was out of reach, so he took off his boxers. Both women stood next to each other, staring at him, and Steve felt like he was doing a USO show again. He considered striking a pose.

"If you want to go first, I'll understand," Gail said. "If that were my man, I'd have first, seconds, and thirds!"

"No, deal's a deal. I'm actually a little scared to take him." Peggy kissed Gail's cheek. "Show me it's safe."

With a rise in her eyebrows, Gail kissed Steve, smacked his ass, and flopped down on the bed. "C'mon, Stevie! Let's show her some good old-fashioned American gumption!"

Steve stood over her, not quite sure what to do or why she'd said 'gumption' in the bedroom, when Peggy grabbed him. She ran a hand over his chest, this time down to his abs, running a finger over the lines of muscle like she was testing a blade's sharpness.

"I thought you said you wanted to wait," Steve said, "for it to be special."

"It'll be just as special if I… whet my appetite." She teasingly brushed her lips over his, then up his cheek to his ear, her tongue licking the shell of it before her teeth closed on his earlobe. Gail watched, sitting up to take off her pantyhose. Oh, God help him, pantyhose—

Steve nearly yelped when Peggy grabbed his cock, but he'd been shot at, blown up, and set on fire enough times to keep a poker face with a lady's hand around his piece. He looked at Peggy and got a curious eyebrow in reply, like he was the weird one for being surprised. Her fingers discovered the shape of his cock, and whatever vague notion Steve might've had of keeping his erection under control, Peggy put a stop to. The longer she touched him, the bigger he got.

Gail approved. She ran a hand down to her thighs, and waited for Steve to notice before touching herself. She was almost worried that would be enough to send him running for the hills, but they'd broken him of his innocent streak—he grabbed Peggy by the waist and lifted her up so he could plunder her mouth, her legs twitching as they nearly wrapped around him. But instead, Peggy kneed him affectionately in the stomach and, winded, Steve set her down.

"Slow and steady, Captain. We have plenty of time," she cautioned, checking to find her make-up smeared. She reached into a pocket for a tube of lipstick. Steve watched intently as she applied a fresh coat. Gail had to reach up and take his hand to remind him of her.

Men, Peggy thought, putting the lipstick away. So preoccupied with their phallus that even a tiny cylinder could inflame their imaginations. Having seen Steve naked, Peggy could attest that there was no correlation.

"What's the hold-up, Stevie?" Gail demanded. "I thought we started this ménage a trois ten minutes ago, but you've barely even touched me. What are you, some kind of woman-hater?"

"Oh, no, not at all!" Steve said, as Peggy shoved him to his knees. Men, Peggy thought—why did they always need an extra little push?

Gail spread her legs and then reached down to open herself, but Steve was still protesting his innocence.

"Without you ladies, why, the entire war effort would fall apart! Maybe you don't serve in combat, but you do more than your fair share, whether through planting victory gardens, canning produce—" Gail ran her finger over her clit, but Steve didn't get the hint. "—selling war bonds, donating blood, sending care packages, even car pooling and recycling rubber."

"Steve," Peggy patted him on the head. "She wants you to eat her pussy."

"Her, umm…" Steve stopped looking Gail in the eye. "Oh. By eat, do you mean-?"

"Here." Peggy crouched down in front of Steve. "Let me show you."

Gail dropped her head back down on the pillow. "Figures. I go to all the trouble of seducing Captain America and I have to get rubber-lipped by his dame. Oh!" She cried suddenly.

"This 'dame'," Peggy replied, licking her lips, "went to an all-girl boarding school. You pick up a few things."

To say Steve was taken aback would be an understatement. To say he was unaroused would be a lie. "Darn, Peg, I didn't figure you for the third sex!"

"Shush up and watch, Steven, for the moment. She really does taste quite good…" And Peggy dipped her head once more.

Her mouth melted against Gail's cunt, while her hands slipped underneath Gail's boyishly narrow hips to squeeze her ass. Gail pitched a fit, cursing and moaning until she had to grab a pillow and hold it over her mouth just to keep from waking the whole base.

"And you can use your fingers too," Peggy said, pausing to look back at Steve. He was practically drooling and she laughed at the incredibly intent look in his eyes. "Fingers, Steve." She held hers up, wiggling them about. "Mine aren't big and callused like yours, but I bet she'll appreciate them all the same."

Peggy kissed Gail's clit as she pushed her finger in, moving it around like she was stirring a boiling cauldron in Gail's pussy. Perhaps it was just the imperialist in Peggy, but there was a distinctly American taste to Gail—not unpleasant, but decidedly strong, musky even. She rather liked it. She imagined going back to her after Steve had fucked the girl, tasting his leavings in Gail's cunt. It was a delicious thought.

"Lieutenant Richards, I've had fresh tea that isn't as hot as this," Peggy drawled, her slow voice at perfect ends to her shamelessly speeding finger. "Am I just that good or is it that Captain America is watching?"

"I'm sorry, sister—you're good, but goddamn if I don't love letting the Sentinel of Liberty catch a gander! Hey, Stevie, watch this!" Fisting her fingers in the bed down to the mattress, she squirmed down to swallow Peggy's finger whole. Peggy's mouth was agape as juices flowed into her palm. She closed it and gave Gail another finger.

Gail squeezed the pillow over her face like she was trying to suffocate herself. Her other hand flew over her body, trying to cool some of the electric feeling cropping up all over her body, but no matter how much she diddled her clit or squeezed her burning breast, the rest of her ached for more. She was going to come, she was gagging for it, because she could tell that Peggy was going to blow away every ounce of desire in her body and leave her cooling off like a teakettle taken off the stove.

Then Peggy stopped, the cool air that replaced her head almost enough to finish Gail off, but coming up short. She threw the pillow aside and jerked her head up. "What!?"

Peggy just smiled mischievously at her. "It's his turn," she said, giving Steve a shove. "Go on, Steven… I've warmed her up for you." Peggy ran her hand down his spine, encouraging him.

Gail braced herself, hands on the headboard, head drifting back down to the mattress. This was even better.

Steve started slow, kissing her thighs, building up his courage. Then Gail felt a hint of stubble rasping past her inner thighs as he moved in closer, now licking at the droplets of honey clinging to Gail's pubic hair. She reached down and ran her hands through his hair; it even felt nice, soft and golden, like the fringe of a fur coat. He licked her softly, as soft as a sunbeam on a summer day. Gail cooed. He was getting her all poetic…

First one, then two fingers entered Gail, each one earning a sharp moan from her, before Steve gently spread her open. Her pink flesh shimmered with moisture, and Gail felt herself being tasted before Peggy put her hand on the back of Steve's neck, urging him in. Then he licked his way up into Gail's pussy, tasting Peggy's lipstick for a split-second before Gail's flavor overwhelmed him.

"Oh captain, my captain!" Gail said worshipfully, earning a laugh from Peggy.

She slapped Steve on the back and dropped down beside Gail, lying down to undo her jacket. As soon as Gail heard the clothes rasping off her body, she turned and helped out by ripping Peggy's blouse open. With one hand on Peggy's breast, she reached down with the other to hold Steve inside her clamping thighs as she fucked his face with her cunts. His tongue was slithering inside her, making her wetter with each little twist.

"Fucking the both of you," Gail laughed, pleased with herself. "Now, is lip service the only thing you learned at them boarding schools?"

Before Gail could so much as raise an eyebrow, Peggy rolled on top of her and devoured her lips. Gail had kissed girls before, but she'd never known one could get her so het up! Just as she thought her lips would surely bruise, Peggy left her gasping for air and buried in her in Gail's cleavage, her lips ferreting out the nipples on her small breasts and sucking them into her mouth.

"Dirty girl!" Gail panted, holding Steve to her with her legs and Peggy in place with her arms. "You'd do that even if Steve weren't watching!"

"Damn right," Peggy said, switching nipples. "I can think of any number of men I'd put off to have you. Steve is a happy exception."

Gail cackled and hugged Peggy back to her ever-hungry mouth, welcoming Peggy's tongue with her own. Gail hoped she was a good kisser—maybe Brits didn't like unrelenting make-out sessions, Gail's tongue eager and willing against Peggy's lips even when they weren't kissing. She couldn't help herself, Peggy was just such a looker and so damn British; she really wanted a good moan out of her.

Then Gail broke away from Peggy's lips with a haltering gasp. Steve had found her clit. As she sighed and squealed, Peggy gave her a shy kiss on the cheek and went back to exploring the contours of her breasts, her tongue collecting the salty tang of Gail's sweat.

Gail looked past her to Steve's head, stirring between her thighs and soaking his tongue in her pussy. "Is that how you fuck your girlfriends?" she asked. "I bet you've got 'em lining up back home. I bet you lick 'em dry with that hot tongue, right before you slide that big hard cock into them like a batter making it to homeplate! You don't even have to fuck 'em, do you, you just slam it home and they get off just having that monster inside them! And once they're done, they go straight to the back of the line to wait for more, huh?" She tugged on Peggy's hair. "Am I right? As soon as that cock's outta you, you gotta want it back in! Well, right now I'm your best girl, Stevie, and I want it right where you're gonna stick her!"

Steve was still making love to her cunt like there was a medal for it, so Gail grabbed him by the ear and pulled him up. His chin was dripping wet and Gail felt faint at the sight. She was so ready.

He looked between the two women. "You ladies are sure you want to go through with this? I mean, if someone heard—"

"Heard? Hell's bells, I'm gonna tell 'em!" Gail exclaimed.

"You really need to fuck her, Steven," Peggy agreed. "Before that marvelous hard-on goes to waste."

Steve looked down. All through eating Gail and watching Peggy, it was like his cock had been trying to strain out of his skin, and now a froth of precum dotted the helmet. He was ready as he'd ever be. "I'll need a rubber…"

"I have my diaphragm in," Gail said. "Did you think I'd strip naked, get into someone's bed, and not have protection?"

"He's nervous," Peggy said. "Understandable. Having two lovers to please, even if one of them is just here for the show, would make even Don Juan anxious." She straddled Gail's belly ("Lay off the fish and chips, sister!") and faced Steve. "Don't worry. I'll help."

She touched his chest again, which Steve was beginning to suspect was a thing for her, and moved her hand down, lower and lower still, until she was gripping the base of his cock. Then she pulled him in, angling his cockhead against Gail's crotch.

"Have you ever ridden a horse, Steven?" Her fingers guided his cock over Gail's pussy, stirring the juices lathering her cunt. "It's not like driving a car." Steve gave a little thrust, jolting Gail's hips as his prick sunk home. The two moaned, while Peggy just smirked and rolled her thumb over a pulsing vein on Steve's manhood.

For Steve, it was as if Gail's body was coming to life around him. He'd suspected a pussy would feel like his hand, hot and tight but wetter, like lotion or something, but he'd never dreamed it would be so snug, like a sword inside a sheath, like steam in a pipe. He eased deeper and deeper in, all while Gail kept up a steady stream from her expansive vocabulary of curses. Thankfully, she kept her voice down—or maybe she just didn't have the wherewithal to be any louder.

"There's a give-and-take," Peggy explained, eyes closed like she was imagining herself in Gail's place. She could feel Steve throbbing in her hand, his cock hot and violently erect. "You have to feel out the beast's urges and then turn them to your own ends, make her surrender to you."

To Peggy's immense delight, she saw Steve's floored 'gee-whiz' expression twist into raging lust. He grabbed a handful of her open blouse and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply as he thrust hard into Gail, who broke out of her reverie with a loud "Fuckin' A!" Then his hands were under her skirt, clenched in her ass, and he hauled her up to bite down on her breasts, getting a goodly portion of her voluptuous tit into his mouth. Peggy even felt herself jerked backwards as Steve's body came down on Gail's, her legs shooting straight up to accommodate the prick hitting bottom. Between their bodies, Peggy's hand felt like it was in a furnace.

"Goddamn and a half," Steve choked. He could feel his jizz oozing out, his prick trembling, and he knew he was going to explode.

"Don't you dare come, Steven!" Peggy ordered with a hard squeeze on his cock. "We finish this together, like a goddamned unit!"

Steve gritted his teeth at her forcefulness, but his orgasm subsided. He was still rigid, and relieved he wasn't going to empty his balls in the first minute.

Peggy leaned back to resume her lecture. "You see, in the end, the horse lets you ride her. And if you want to go fast, you have to urge the horse on." With surprising poise, she rolled off the bed. Steve was torn—it seemed gentlemanly to focus on Gail while he was inside her, but the sight of Peggy—as she slid her panties out from under her skirt and kicked them aside—was addictive. It took a shocking amount of control to hold himself back, to make it with Gail in long loving strokes instead of racing toward orgasm, and Peggy's striptease tested him harshly.

Then, with an insouciant flip of her skirt showing him the curve of her ass, Peggy mounted Gail's face. Steve forced himself to clamp down, to thrust into Gail with only a small header of the arousal he felt. By the way her body clenched and shook, it was more than enough. Peggy's head drifted back, hair whipping along with her as she absorbed the pleasure of Gail's tongue. More than more than enough. She looked back at Steve and saw him going faster, harder, plunging into Gail at full gallop.

"You're stretching her open," she said, more amused than anything. "I dare say she likes it!"

Gail moaned a sort of confirmation. She seemed to be taking the pleasure Steve was giving her and throwing it into Peggy, gripping her bare thighs and arching her back between her lovers, her legs wrapped around Steve, every inch of her body lost in the sex.

Peggy's breath was coming faster too, her orgasm gaining on her no matter how she tried to prolong it. "Of course… sometimes you simply must cut loose… let the horse ride free… but apply the whip when it… lazes off… oh dear, oh my good god…" She reached down for her needy clit like it was a lifeline.

Steve could read it in the corded muscles of Peggy's back, visible through her sweat-soaked blouse, and in the desperate way Gail's legs clinched behind his back. He threw himself into Gail, holding nothing back, just stroking the fire to the point of explosion. Gail's entire body rocked with his thrusts, the momentum nearly throwing Peggy off her perch, but the three of them somehow hung together, Steve reaching out and grabbing Peggy's hair in one hand, the other going down to grasp Gail's breast. Gail actually moaned into Peggy's sex, and the sound seemed to travel up and voice itself out of Peggy's mouth, a relieved, wanton gasp shattering her cool resolve.

She hunched over Gail's tongue for more, but Gail was already giving her all, all enthusiasm and gung-ho, what she needed wasn't from her. She looked back at Steve and saw his hand sliding up Gail's collarbone, up her swan-like throat and to the nave of her neck, pitching as she devoured Peggy. Even as Steve relentlessly fucked into Gail, his touch was slow and supple, two fingers contacting Gail's lips, then Peggy's sex, the perfectly light touch traveling up, over skin Peggy had never known was so sensitive, to her asshole.

"Bloody fucking hell!" Peggy cried, all decorum lost with the callused finger entering her, but she didn't do a thing to try to stop it. She took her cap off, bit down on it, and wiggled her ass deeper onto Steve's probing finger. Almost immediately he added another finger, moving with a careful forcefulness into her tight ass—too much, too much, Peggy jerked herself off Gail's face trying to put a stop to the ecstasy that was driving her mad, but too late, she jerked like a machine gun being fired, Gail watching in wonderment as her pussy clenched and ran wet with her orgasm, then Gail's eyes rolled back in her head as Steve buried himself in her, free hand circling under her midsection and pulling her up against his body.

He came like a dam bursting, his ejaculation surging inside her, the feeling pushing aside all thoughts but of climax. Gail fell flat on her back, Steve thumping down atop her, and she spent herself in a haze of flesh and heat, feeling only Peggy's thigh against her cheek, Steve's chest pressing down on her breasts. It seemed to rob the marrow from her bones—as Steve rolled off her and Peggy collapsed next to her, all she could do was breathe.

"I'm so proud to be an American right now," Gail breathed. 

* * *

Steve roused himself first, of course, pulling the covers back and helping the ladies under them. Peggy relaxed against her pillow, shrugging her blouse off. She made a mental note to have it laundered when she woke up.

"Where are you going?" she asked Steve when he went to retrieve his clothes.

"Getting dressed? I wouldn't want Phillips to catch me walking around starkers."

"Come back to bed, now. You've still got to learn the most important lesson there is."

"Mmm-hmm," Gail said, pulling the sheet back for Steve. "Cuddling."


End file.
